


Plants

by durgasdragon



Series: First Step Series [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka’s living room has been taken over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiterie).



> Fifth in a series.

  
  
**Plants**   
  


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Iruka’s living room has been taken over_

 _Author’s Note: Happy birthday, Kiterie! In the First Step Universe, but can be read alone. Possible out-of-characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 27 February 2009_

 _Rating: K+_

Iruka stopped, and stared.

A few moments later, he called out. “Kakashi?”

A bushy head peered out. “Yes?”

“What happened to my living room?”

“Oh, Gai was over.”

“What did I tell you about having competitions in my living room?”

“We didn’t have a challenge!”

“Then you need to explain things better.”

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “Well, I promised Gai I’d water his plants if he couldn’t get mini-Gai to do it for whatever reason. Except he’s watering Anko’s bamboo plants and Raidou’s pothos right now. I said I’d water those as well, but I wasn’t going to run all over the place to do that, so we brought all the plants here.”

“And the nametags...?”

“Did you know that none of them have named anything?” Kakashi sounded very disapproving and slightly scandalised. “How do they expect their plants to flourish without having a proper identity?”

Iruka shook his head. “Kakashi...”

“I also had to be able to tell them apart so when they come back, I can give them their proper plant. So if Anko comes back, Bob is over there and Franklin is next to Mr Ukki. Tora is Raidou’s and she’s hanging there. George, Goku, Greg, Gloria, Greta, and Herbert are all Gai’s.”

“Kakashi, you’re hot and amazing and fabulous in bed, but you’re insane.”

“Oh! You have to meet Sandra! I thought the testosterone was getting to be too much in the apartment, so I got Sandra.” He beamed brightly as he pointed to an ugly, squat cactus.

“Sandra.”

“Mr Ukki and Mortimer are excited to have such a different voice in the house. And next to Sandra is Kyou. He’s a mini dogwood! He’ll help bridge the gap between the plants and the pack!”

“Have you considered getting a different hobby? Like senbon collecting or dog shows or something?”

Kakashi looked cross and wounded. “Mr Ukki’s _family_ ,” he informed Iruka, “and so’s Mortimer and Sandra and Kyou. And I have a hobby. I read.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

“You should apologise to Mr Ukki and the others, not me.”

Feeling silly, but knowing that his boyfriend would never let it go if he didn’t, Iruka turned towards the window sill. “I’m sorry, you guys. I didn’t mean it to come out that way.”

Kakashi grinned at him. “See? One big happy family!”

Iruka shook his head. “I’m going this way and I’m going to contemplate how I got myself in this situation.”

“I have the week off, that’s why I have everyone else’s pets.”

He turned. “What?”

“The Hokage thinks I’m working too hard. Gave me the week off and so that’s why I’m watering plants.”

Iruka did his best to ignore the surge he felt. “Oh?”

Kakashi must have felt one as well, because he grinned. “Don’t have to walk anywhere for one, whole week.”

“Huh,” Iruka tried to act nonchalant and knew he was fooling no-one. “So, are you going to catch up on your reading?”

“I do have a stack of notes that I need to get through,” the Copy Ninja tapped his chin. “You were _quite...inspired_ while I was off at my last mission. That might keep me busy—”

Iruka pulled back, but didn’t unfist his hands from the wild silver hair. “I think you’re just going to have to be further behind in reading those notes.”

“But I’m sure they’re filled with all sorts of _good_ ideas. We might even want to try a few out.”

“Later.” He pulled the head back down. “Much later.”

“Let’s not do it in front of the plants. Don’t want them to get any ideas,” Kakashi murmured in between deep kisses.

Iruka snorted slightly, but dragged his insane boyfriend towards the bedroom.

Because plants or no, insanity or no, Kakashi didn’t have to go anywhere for a week and that meant that it was going to have to take a lot more than those two things to pull Iruka away.

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
